La vérité n'est que mensonge OS post 4x11
by Calypsoh
Summary: Debout dans ce cimetière, Lisbon laisser divaguer ses pensées. Pourquoi tant de mensonges? Où se trouve la vérité? Pourra-t-elle se relever de tous ces coups encaissés dernièrement? SPOILER 4x11 bien sûr...
1. Chapter 1

**coucou à toutes et tous!  
>L'épisode 4x11 de cette semaine m'a passionnée!<br>Je vois encore et toujours cette relation Jane/Lisbon grandiose, complexe à la fois sombre et nimbée de lumière évoluer de manière incroyable si bien qu'une fois encore je fus inspirée.  
>Comme je n'ai semble-t-il (à en juger par vos adorables comm ) pas trop massacré le show dans mes 2 OS précédentes, je me suis laissée aller à en rédiger une nouvelle.<strong>

**Alors voici mon bébé; elle est constituée de 2 parties (elles sont déjà écrites ) qui font directement suite au 4x11 donc forcément SPOILER;**

**La première que je poste à présent se place du point de vue de Lisbon. Je n'ai pas écrit à la 1ère personne car j'aime la distance de la 3ème mais la focalisation est indéniablement interne. Ici quasiment pas de dialogue car nous suivons le cheminement de Lisbon, en revanche dans la seconde partie on va avoir droit à un gros échange (assez..mouvementé entre nos 2 héros principaux, du coup plus de dialogue par la suite! ).**  
><strong>Moi qui d'habitude chasse au possible les répétitions, j'ai volontairement usé et abusé ici des termes "<em>vérité<em>" et "_mensonge_" car je souhaitais poser les bases nécessaires pour la 2ème partie que je posterai si vous êtes intéressés bien sûr!**

**Voilà, trève de blabla, je partage avec vous ce que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire. Comme d'habitude j'espère rester fidèle à l'esprit de la série même si j'avoue avoir une vision bien personnelle de ce qui pourrait se passer dans la suite de la saison 4... BIZZZZZZZZZZZZ (caly part vite se cacher au cas où... )**

**La vérité n'est que mensonge… ( OS post 4x11).**

Les rayons de soleil avaient beau chauffer le fond de l'air, des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir le corps de Térésa. Là debout au milieu de ce cimetière, elle observait Madame Meyer rendre hommage à son défunt mari. Ce dernier, victime avant toute chose de la folie des hommes, reposait à présent dans un coffret de bois renfermant un secret que Lisbon était seule à connaître…enfin, seule... pas vraiment.

Les yeux émeraude de Térésa se tournèrent alors brièvement vers son voisin de droite qui demeurait stoïque et digne devant ce spectacle affligeant. En effet rien de semblait désarmer Patrick Jane, pas même le fait d'avoir fait accuser un innocent d'un crime qu'il n'avait pourtant pas commis. Pas même le fait de faire passer un mensonge pour la vérité… Pour tout le monde aujourd'hui Tom Meyer avait tué l'assassin de sa fille et n'ayant pas supporté le poids de cette responsabilité, s'était donné la mort. Mais la vérité était tout autre. La vérité était que Jane faisait accuser Meyer du meurtre de Panzer pour détourner l'attention de la police, pour éloigner tout le monde de la vérité, vérité selon laquelle John le Rouge était vivant. La vérité était mensonge, le mensonge devenait vérité.

Perdues dans ses pensées incohérentes, Lisbon ferma un instant les yeux et se reconcentra sur son objectif. Elle entendit Madame Meyer lire la lettre d'adieu de son mari, une lettre qui n'était bien sûr que mensonges…La pauvre femme, dévastée par le chagrin, ne put aller au bout et supplia Jane de prendre le relai. Lisbon sentit alors son voisin inspirer profondément pour se donner de la contenance et le vit s'avancer devant tout le monde pour saisir la lettre que lui tendait la veuve avec un air reconnaissant. Cette dernière partit s'asseoir, aidée du prêtre, tandis que Jane commença sa lecture d'un ton solennel et respectueux.

" _Tuer l'homme qui a assassiné notre fille est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite_. »

Lisbon releva son regard et le posa sur le mentaliste : l'entendre prononcer de tels mots serra un peu plus le cœur de la flic. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait lui-même écrit cette lettre et que les termes choisis revêtaient un sens profond. Il avait peu ou prou prononcé les mêmes paroles quelques mois auparavant devant un tribunal qui devait juger son acte criminel. Mensonge là encore, ce jour où les remords et la fausse sincérité de Jane avaient touché les cœurs des jurés, les poussant à relaxer l'assassin qu'il était pourtant.

« _Je suis en paix_. » poursuivait Jane de sa voix douce.

Mensonge encore et toujours, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lisbon : Tom Meyer était tout sauf un homme en paix. Son suicide l'empêcherait même de trouver un quelconque repos dans l'au-delà. Le plan machiavélique de Jane le présentait comme un père valeureux qui avait pris en main son destin en tuant le meurtrier de son enfant. Or il ne s'agissait rien de moins qu'un homme brisé, meurtri un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il revoyait les vidéos sur lesquelles évoluait gracieusement sa danseuse de fille. Sans doute était- il mort en se haïssant d'être si faible, si inutile…

« _Je suis juste désolé de te laisser seule_. »

Mensonge ! s'insurgea une fois de plus silencieusement Lisbon qui hocha la tête. Un homme qui abandonnait celle qui tenait à lui, un homme qui infligeait tant de souffrance à une femme qui devait rester forte pour deux, un homme qui choisissait la facilité du mensonge plutôt que la rudesse de la vérité, ne pouvait pas être désolé ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire des choix aussi graves sans en parler à celle qui était indéniablement concernée ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé le suivre la voie de la folie et de l'égoïsme ? Pourquoi mettre ses proches devant le fait accompli sans avoir cherché à les protéger de cette douleur démesurée ? Comment avait-il osé entrainer dans cette spirale infernale celle qui se tenait là aujourd'hui, perdue et impuissante ?

Au bout de quelques secondes d'agitation intérieure, Lisbon baissa de nouveau la tête, pour tenter de s'apaiser : la colère qui s'était insinuée en elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle prenait conscience que le fil de ses pensées avaient doucement dérivé au fil de la lecture de Jane, glissant peu à peu de la relation du couple Meyer à celle entre le mentaliste et son équipière. Pourtant elle ne pouvait mettre ces deux situations sur le même plan. D'un côté il s'agissait d'un couple uni, d'abord privé violemment de leur fille chérie et à présent ébranlé par une séparation des plus rudes. De l'autre, il s'agissait de l'amitié malmenée entre un manipulateur avide de vengeance et une représentante de l'ordre déboussolée, contrainte de cautionner certains actes moralement répréhensibles.

Lisbon se ressaisit mentalement, mettant provisoirement de côté les questionnements qui l'assaillaient depuis des mois et refocalisa son attention sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : des mensonges encore et toujours. Elle croisa alors le regard azur de Jane, qui, loin d'être aussi maître de ses émotions qu'il le voudrait, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer une des phrases de la lettre avec un ton étonnamment sincère.

« _J'espère que tu me pardonneras_. »

A ce moment précis, Lisbon ne sut distinguer la vérité du mensonge. Cette phrase était-elle la fausse déclaration de Meyer à sa femme ou une véritable prière de Jane à sa partenaire qu'il fixa intensément une fraction de seconde ?

Finalement, le mentaliste conclut sa lecture, apportant la réponse à Lisbon.

« _Et que cela t'apportera en même temps un peu de soulagement. Je t'aime. Tom._ ».

Mensonge : Jane ne faisait que déclamer sans une once de vérité les mots couchés sur le papier, prétendument écrits par le défunt.

La vérité n'était que mensonge, une fois de plus…

Déçue, se traitant mentalement d'idiote pour avoir espéré un quelconque infime signe d'espoir, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres et détourna une fois plus son regard, le laissant aller dans le vague, loin de tous ces mensonges…

**a suivre**...


	2. Chapter 2

_coucou! Merci bcp **Z2vy** de ton adorable review , j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce début. _

_Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie! J'avoue qu'il s'agit là d'une vision très personnelle de l'intrigue Jane/RJ/Lisbon. Il se peut que vous ne soyiez pas convaincus, j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt peut-être pour un autre récit!_

_J'ai oublié le **disclaimer **la dernière fois: les personnages de Mentalist ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est issue de mon petit cerveau...juste pour le plaisir, pas de sous, pas de bras, pas de chocolat!haha!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane et Lisbon prenaient congé de l'agent Darcy : l'enquête sur la mort de Panzer était officiellement bouclée et cette dernière pouvait à présent se ranger sur la pile des cas classés. Cela ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus…

Lisbon salua poliment l'agent du FBI et commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle entendit la jolie blonde poser une question à Jane :

_« Est-ce que cela vous a changé Patrick ? De chasser un monstre ?_ »

Lisbon se retourna pour observer la réaction de Jane : celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître du trouble qui devait indéniablement l'agiter à ce moment précis. Il adressa simplement un regard aimable à l'agent Darcy et lui répondit un « _bien sûr_ » qui sonnait juste. Puis il dit au revoir à la belle blonde pour la vie de laquelle il avait monté ce plan machiavélique et se dirigea vers Lisbon qui l'attendait à peine plus loin. Celle-ci soupira de nouveau en constatant que le mentaliste ne mesurait pas véritablement à quel point traquer John le Rouge l'avait changé profondément. Elle se surprit à resonger un instant à l'amnésie dont avait été victime Jane quelques semaines auparavant. Après son agression, celui-ci avait oublié sa terrible quête et avait dévoilé un nouveau visage, celui qu'il arborait des années auparavant. Cet ancien Jane s'était montré détestable à bien des égards, poussant même Lisbon à tout tenter pour lui rendre sa mémoire perdue et retrouver le Jane qu'elle connaissait et appréciait. Malheureusement, cela impliquait aussi retrouver le Jane froid et manipulateur, avide de vengeance. En outre, le mentaliste ne cherchait plus à dissimuler à sa partenaire certains aspects de sa personnalité. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il tombait régulièrement le masque devant elle, dévoilant chaque fois un peu plus la noirceur qui l'habitait. Elle demeurait par exemple la seule à qui il avait confié que John le Rouge était toujours vivant.

Mais alors la vérité pouvait-elle parfois exister entre eux deux ? Tout n'était peut-être pas que mensonge…

Lisbon fut coupée de ses pensées par Jane qui l'avait rejointe. Elle essaya de lui faire admettre combien il avait changé mais celui-ci dévia le sujet une fois de plus, arguant du fait que le plus important était d'avoir sauvé la vie de Darcy. Tous deux pénétrèrent alors dans le SUV noir.

Le trajet vers le CBI fut silencieux pendant un moment. Derrière le volant, Lisbon affichait un air grave tandis que Jane avait tourné la tête vers sa vitre, observant les voitures et les bâtiments défiler à vive allure à l'extérieur.

Au moment où la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge, la voix douce du mentaliste s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

« _Je sais que vous désapprouvez ce que j'ai fait, et je suis désolé de vous mêler à tout cela._ »

Surprise, Lisbon se tourna vivement vers son voisin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. De toute évidence il ne voulait pas croiser son regard perdu et demeurait obstinément concentré sur l'extérieur tandis que la jeune femme ne savait que répondre.

« _J'aurai peut-être dû vous laisser vous aussi dans l'ignorance, vous faire croire que j'avais bel et bien tué John le Rouge_, poursuivit Jane calmement toujours sans regarder sa partenaire. _Ainsi vous n'auriez pas été contrainte de me couvrir et de mentir comme vous le faîtes depuis des mois_.

_- Pourquoi avoir choisi de me mettre dans la confidence alors_ ? rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

- _Je…cela me parut évident le jour où vous êtes venue me chercher à la sortie de mon procès_, répondit-il de son même ton clair. _Vous avez continué à me soutenir en dépit du fait que j'avais tué un homme. Vous m'attendiez souriante aux pieds des marches du palais de justice et vous acceptiez que je revienne dans votre vie malgré tout. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette voiture, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de vous dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi_.

_- Vous ne faîtes jamais rien sans réfléchir _! » le coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : un instant elle avait cru que le mentaliste éprouvait de vrais remords à l'idée de l'entrainer dans cette spirale infernale, puis elle s'était violemment ressaisie, se rappelant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite ce fameux jour dans ce même SUV: ne plus jamais faire confiance à Patrick Jane !

Elle sentit alors ce dernier se tourner enfin vers elle et la fixer longuement, tentant de la décrypter comme il savait si bien le faire.

« _Vous croyez que je vous ai tout avoué dans le seul but de vous manipuler_ ? lui demanda-t-il, apparemment inquiet.

_- Ce n'est pas le cas_ ? éluda-t-elle la question tout en reprenant la route, une fois le feu passé au vert.

_- Non, _lui assura-t-il vivement toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

_- Ben voyons, _ironisa-t-elle à son tour.

_- NON ! Vous ne devez pas penser cela, Lisbon. »_

Le ton Jane se voulait assertif mais ne suffisait bien évidemment pas à convaincre la jeune femme. Mensonge, mensonge, se répétait-elle inlassablement dans la tête.

« _Arrêtez-vous_, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

_- Pardon_ ?

_- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement,_

_- Je suis en pleine circulation là ! Je ne peux…_ »

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase que déjà Jane tira violemment sur le frein à main, stoppant net le véhicule qui pila sur place. Heureusement, la circulation étant dense, ils ne roulaient pas vite ce qui avait permis au mentaliste son opération sans courir de vrai danger.

« _Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi_ ! » hurla Lisbon folle de rage tandis que les véhicules derrière eux commençaient à klaxonner pour manifester leur mécontentement.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Jane activa les gyrophares du SUV, signalant ainsi qu'ils étaient des forces de l'ordre. Cela eut l'air de calmer quelques peu les autres automobilistes qui entreprirent de les doubler en râlant.

Lisbon adressa un regard furibond à Jane tout en saisissant le frein à main pour l'ôter mais elle fut stoppée par son voisin qui l'empoigna vivement et la serra fortement pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son gringalet de consultant puisse avoir une telle force…

« _Je vous ai dit la vérité parce que vous êtes la seule en qui j'ai aveuglément confiance_. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix posée qui contrastait avec la virulence de sa poigne.

Un peu sonnée, Lisbon oublia quelques secondes les bruits de la sirène ainsi que des klaxons qui résonnaient toujours autour d'eux et ancra son regard dans les yeux de Jane, qui demeurait sérieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« _Je voulais aussi que vous soyez sur vos gardes. En sachant John le Rouge en vie, vous restez méfiante et en perpétuelle alerte, ce qui est primordial._ _Il y a moins de chances qu'il vous attaque par surprise._

_- Et que faîtes-vous des autres Jane ? _fit-elle outrée. _Leurs vies ne comptent-elles pas ? Que faîtes vous de Van Pelt, de Cho, de Rigsby, de…_

_- Seulement vous_, répéta- t-il sèchement en l'interrompant. _Vous êtes la seule concession que je ferai sur ma vengeance, Lisbon..._

_- Oh, quel honneur_ _monseigneur Galaad_ ! ironisa-t-elle sans se douter un instant de la vague de colère qui allait déferler sur elle.

_- Assez ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'en coûte de prendre le risque de partager l'unique atout que j'ai sur mon ennemi ! Je traque ce monstre depuis dix ans, **DIX ANS, LISBON** ! »_

Jane avait crié pour la première fois, faisant tressaillir son équipière qui ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère. Mais à cet instant précis, sa main toujours prisonnière de la poigne ferme du consultant, elle subissait son regard noir qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« _J'ai appris à être sans scrupule, à me détacher de toute forme d'amitié, de toute forme d'humanité car ma quête ne pourra être atteinte qu'au prix d'aucune moralité. J'ai aujourd'hui mis un meurtre sur le dos d'un homme innocent, un père à qui on avait pris son enfant. Je mens, je manipule, je détourne la loi sans que cela me pose de cas de conscience. J'ai tué un homme et je recommencerai s'il le faut ! Rien ne m'effraie, rien ne m'arrête si cela me permet de retrouver le meurtrier de ma famille. Je suis parvenu à devenir ce maître, cet ennemi digne de John le Rouge car j'ai toujours avancé seul, me fiant à ma seule intelligence. Et puis…vous êtes arrivée. Avec votre volonté, votre foi, votre bravoure et votre intégrité. Vous êtes obstinée à vouloir me sauver, ce que vous ne parviendrez pas à faire, soyez-en sûre. Mais à mes yeux, vous êtes la seule digne d'un unique effort pour vous épargner. Alors vous pouvez douter de chacun de mes gestes, de chacune de mes paroles, Térésa…sauf quand je vous dis que vous êtes la seule en qui j'ai confiance ! »_

Jane s'arrêta alors de parler, un peu essoufflé par la virulence avec laquelle il venait de débiter son soliloque tandis que Lisbon affichait un air troublé. Puis Jane relâcha la main de la jeune femme et se redressa un peu, pour reprendre contenance. Sa voisine se frotta le poignet endolori, demeurant silencieuse. Le mentaliste tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

« _Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui a été fait_, reprit-il plus calmement. _Vous savez aujourd'hui que John le Rouge est vivant. La question est la suivante : voulez-vous continuer à la traquer avec moi ? _

_- Seuls ?_ demanda-t-elle en soupirant .

_- C'est notre seule chance, vous avez vu qu'en restant dans les clous cela ne donne rien à part plus de morts, _répliqua-t-il froidement.

_- Alors qu'avec votre méthode on a quoi ?_ fit-elle du tac au tac.

_- On a eu sa taupe O'laughlin, on a innocenté Hightower, et on tient aujourd'hui un coup d'avance sur l'échiquier. »_

La flic écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Voilà tout ce que représentait cette traque : une partie d'échec mortelle entre deux esprits machiavéliques. Quant à Lisbon, elle se trouvait mêlée à cette tragédie malgré elle.

« _Et moi je suis un de vos pions, c'est ça_ ? » ironisa-t-elle de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

En écoutant la voix tremblante de son équipière, Jane se retourna vers elle, la fixant quelques instant pour la voir se débattre avec ses doutes et ses craintes, puis d'une voix adoucie reprit.

_« Non, vous êtes ma tour, pièce essentielle sans laquelle le roi n'est rien_, répondit-il gentiment. _Vous êtes la raison et l'équilibre dans notre partie, vous êtes celle que l'on veut garder intacte jusqu'au bout_. »

La réponse de Jane contrastait grandement avec la violence dont il venait de faire preuve. Il regardait son équipière, conscient qu'il avait un peu trop abaissé le masque devant elle, mais il devait lui prouver combien elle comptait pour lui au milieu de toute cette démence. Lisbon sécha les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses beaux yeux et dit :

« _C'est aussi la pièce que l'on sacrifie pour sauver le roi_… »

Cette fois Jane perdit son léger sourire : Lisbon avait raison, aussi importante était-elle, elle ne suffirait pas à le détourner de son objectif macabre.

« _Vous dîtes que vous voulez me protéger, que vous avez misé votre unique atout sur moi en m'accordant votre pleine confiance. Mais le jour où je me dresserai entre vous et votre ennemi, que ferez-vous_ ? »

Jane tiqua faiblement, constatant le changement de situation. Lisbon était forte, elle qui était dominée quelques minutes auparavant venait de reprendre l'avantage d'une façon déconcertante.

« _Que ferez-vous __**Jane**_ ? » Haussa-t-elle à son tour le ton en le toisant.

Le mentaliste ne répondit pas, le regard vrillé dans les yeux de son équipière, car la réponse devenait de plus en plus évidente dans son esprit. Lisbon dut le comprendre car elle formula à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

« _Le roi abattra la tour…sans hésiter._ »

Les mots claquèrent dans l'habitacle et les deux équipiers restèrent à se jauger encore un instant, en silence.

Puis Lisbon redémarra le SUV, mit fin à la sirène incessante qui avait été activée par le mentaliste, desserra le frein à main et reprit la route, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant : pourtant, nul besoin de mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. A quoi bon parler, ce ne serait que pour dire des mensonges…une fois encore !

A la place du passager, Jane avait de nouveau tourné son regard vers l'extérieur et observait le crépuscule tomber doucement sur la ville. Il repensa à la manière dont Lisbon avait repris l'avantage tout à l'heure lors de leur débat virulent. Elle avait finalement su lire parfaitement en lui, loin d'être aussi candide qu'elle en avait l'air. Il se surprit à penser qu'il l'avait bien formée toutes ces années, qu'elle s'était suffisamment endurcie à cause de lui pour jouer à l'avenir avec des armes plus fiables, qui l'aideront peut-être à échapper elle-aussi à John le Rouge. Car Jane en était certain : un jour son ennemi s'en prendrait à cette femme extraordinaire. La partie d'échec ne faisait que commencer et en son fore intérieur, le mentaliste craignait le pire pour son équipière. Outre le fait qu'elle était à présent mouillée jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire, elle avait peu à peu acquis une importance capitale dans la vie du veuf blessé. D'abord en tant que coriace équipière, puis en tant qu'amie indéfectible, elle avait peu à peu assailli la forteresse dans laquelle restait cloitré Jane depuis dix longues années. Et il ne fallait pas se leurrer, John le Rouge avait sans doute compris depuis longtemps ce dont Jane venait juste de prendre conscience : Lisbon n'était pas la tour...par bien des aspects, certains plus troublants que d'autres, elle était la Dame !

De son côté Lisbon conduisait de manière saccadée, donnant l'impression d'être toujours en colère. Ce qu'elle était indéniablement…mais, la raison de son trouble était tout autre. Entendre Jane lui affirmer l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux avait grandement ébranlé les convictions auxquelles elle se rattachait depuis des mois. Elle aurait dû être flattée de l'honneur qu'il lui accordait en tant que seule personne digne de confiance. L'ancienne Lisbon aurait eu un peu de baume au cœur et croirait encore en l'humanité présente au fond de cet être meurtri.

Mais elle n'était plus cette personne là…et Jane n'en savait rien. Il l'avait regardée au fond des yeux plusieurs fois depuis sa libération et n'avait jamais deviné tous les mensonges qu'elle accumulait chaque jour.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait mis son grenier sur écoute et qu'elle avait installé une puce GPS sur sa DS, traçant le moindre de ses allers et venues.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle rentrait tous les soirs chez elle et passait encore au moins deux heures à observer et analyser les moindres faits et gestes du mentaliste enregistrés dans la journée par les différentes caméras de surveillance qu'elle piratait avec l'aide d'un ami spécialiste.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'était mise à étudier des profils psychologiques de skyzophrène parce qu'elle avait un jour imaginé la folle possibilité que Jane soit lui-même John le Rouge.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle constituait un dossier accablant contre son équipier, manipulant la vérité, créant le mensonge pour pouvoir à tout moment faire arrêter son consultant le jour où il s'approcherait trop près de John le Rouge.

Il ne savait pas qu'à vouloir la tenir à l'écart une première fois dans ce centre commercial où il avait tué un homme, il avait dévasté Lisbon, l'agent émérite mise face à l'échec de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle écoutait, apprenait, retenait, et que sous son apparente loyauté passive elle dissimulait une rage de vaincre à toute épreuve.

Il ne savait pas que s'il le fallait, la tour emprisonnerait son roi pour le sauver…

La vérité n'était que mensonge depuis des mois, le mensonge étouffait leur vérité…peut-être pour sauver les bribes qui restaient de chacun de ces deux êtres meurtris.

**FIN**.


End file.
